Baby of the families V2
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Evelyn recieves a letter from two people claiming to be the brother's of her youngest son. Bobby tries to prevent any kind of connection and there's a possibility that Jack doesn't even remember.
1. Chapter 1

**Baby of the families V2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: (**_**I own no part of either movie or the characters in them.**_**)**

**.**

**.**

_**Not a sequel to Baby of the families. This is a second version.**_

.

.

Prologue

.

.

At sixty four, Evelyn Mercer believed she had seen anything and everything. But there were times when she was proven wrong. Half of those times were by her own sons and the other half was by her work as a social worker.

She'd learned many things during the past thirty years from both sides.

Luckily one of the good things she learned was that some of the children she helped and her four adopted sons, who she saw as blood, would brighten her days.

As she thought about her sons, Evelyn felt a small smile cross her face.

The oldest of her sons was Bobby. She'd first met him when he was almost fifteen. Their paths had crossed because he was one judge's decision away from being placed in juvinal hall for the fifth time and he would have been kept there until he was eighteen. His optional choice was to be placed with her because the judge believed that Evelyn was his last hope and would straighten him out.

He'd taken Evelyn, believing it would provide him a better chance to continue his wild ways. Theft, breaking and entering, fights, public harrasment...His rap sheet had nearly been as long as he was tall.

But after only three months with Evelyn, Bobby had found himself second guessing his actions. This woman had taken him into her house even after being explained of his wild ways and was putting up with a lot of his attitude.

By his sixteenth birthday, he'd calmed down a great deal and had gotten back into school. At that same time, Evelyn had seen him cry for the first time when she had surprised him with adoption papers saying she had officially adopted him.

Just four months after Bobby, Jeremiah had come at the age of twelve with a similar situation to Bobby's. The only difference was that Jeremiah hadn't been in juvie yet but he was headed for that direction.

Evelyn had taken him in and, with Bobby's help, had helped Jerry to straight out as well. He stopped his drug deals and had found he had a talent for projects and building things. Before he'd turned thirteen he even built a treehouse but Bobby had 'accidentally' set it on fire before he 'accidentally' told Jerry that Evelyn had adopted him.

Needless to say that Jerry thought that Bobby had been pulling his leg but when Evelyn had showed him the papers he changed his mind and started doing things that he believed Evelyn would love in a son. He started getting excellent grades in school, joined clubs and did anything that could help his natural liking to projects.

A year after Jerry, Angel came along. He was yet another person to be labeled a lost cause by the social service. Evelyn agreed to take him in and the first night that she had Angel he had right away snuck out only to be caught by cops, taken back to the house and was told that he was a known hustler.

When Evelyn had tried talking to him, Angel snapped saying that he didn't need her pity. This had right away gotten him punched by Bobby who had warned him to watch what he said to Evelyn.

Being put in his place hadn't gone over well with Angel but he did watch what he said to Evelyn since Bobby was always around and giving him warning looks. Mainly because of Bobby, Angel was forced to slow down on his business deals.

Because his deals had slowed, Angel was forced to find something else that could occupy him until he believed it would be safe enough to find time to start deals again. He'd taken up wrestling, baseball and basketball.

He quickly found out that sports kept his interest and he found himself becoming a great athlete. It wasn't until the second semeter of his freshmen year that he'd completly forgotten about his deals and he found that his attitude had changed for the better.

During the christmas vacation of his sophomore year, just a few days before his birthday, Angel had opened a christmas gift and found adoption papers saying that he was now Evelyn's youngest son. With Bobby and Jerry, Angel had helped make the New Year one that Evelyn would never forget.

For three years, Evelyn had been happy having the three as her sons and doing her best to be a good mother.

When the four year anniversary of them being a family was getting close, another young boy made his way into her life and into the family.

Little Jackie.

He was certainly one in a million. He'd had such a horrible childhood and she was hoping that she could help him forget all of that. She had succeeded for most of the part since he'd learned to look at the brighter side of life and had learned that his three older brother's would always look out for him no matter what.

Jack had been so pretrified before he even met Evelyn and he didn't get any better after he'd been taken to her house during an emergency placing. He would literally hide from anyone he heard coming in his direction and he wouldn't be seen for hours.

For nearly half a year, Evelyn was the only person Jack would trust to get within two feet of him. If it had been anyone else he would start shaking uncontrolably or scream blue murder.

Then Evelyn adopted him and made him part of the family. She had hoped that being part of the family would help Jack to calm his nerves a little but it took another three months for Jack to get use to his new brother's.

Once he'd come out of his shell they saw that he was a great kid and had a natural talent for playing the guitar. His gift of music helped him to be able to further express himself over the years as he started to become his own person.

Although her sons have their wild sides and had a bigger perspective on the idea of fun, Evelyn believed that she has the perfect family.

But the letter she held in her hands might change everything about the family she'd created.

_To Ms. Evelyn Mercer,_

_The person writing you this letter is the older brother of one of your adopted sons. My name is Billy Darley. Jack's older brother._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_To Ms. Evelyn Mercer,_

_The person writing you this letter is the older brother of your youngest adopted son. My name is Billy Darley. Jack's older brother._

_I'm sure that you may find this out of the ordinary and probably believed that Jack was an only child but I wish for you to know that his family is looking for him._

_Specifically, myself and Jack's second older brother Joe._

_We've been looking for Jack ever since he was taken away from us and we finally found out where he is after nearly sixteen years. _

_Ms. Evelyn, I'd like to ask for permission to meet you so we can talk about a possible chance for us to see our lost long little brother. _

_Ma'am, I hope you can understand how we feel about this. At a young age our youngest brother was taken away and we never saw him again. We miss him and we want to see him again. We want to see how he's changed and how he's doing._

_There's a phone number at the bottom of this letter. It's to my cell phone. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Billy Darley._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Evelyn sat quietly at the table with the letter under her hands. She'd read it over and over again until she had it memorized. It shook her greatly to know that her youngest, her baby, had people who were looking for him.

People who were his real family.

Her cell phone was lying next to her hand and the phone number to contact the writer was staring straight up at her.

Her nerves were unsettled and she was very doubtful about making the call. This was about her youngest son. Her little Jackie. The one she truly saw as her baby boy. The same little boy she had helped rescue from misery, torture and fear.

What would happen if she did make the call? What would happen if Jack found out? Did he even remember that he had real brother's?

Evelyn wasn't too sure if Jack remembers because he lost most of his early memories from an injury one of his foster father's had infected on him. Everything but his name had been lost to him at the age of seven.

There was a chance that Jack doesn't remember he has two blood brother's.

"You alright Ma?"

Evelyn snapped out of her thoughts when someone appeared in the room. She saw the concerned face of her oldest son Bobby.

"You look like something's bothering you." Bobby said.

"Bobby, sit down. I have to talk to you about something very serious." Evelyn said.

The oldest of her adopted children sat in the chair next to her and she just looked at him for a moment.

Bobby was easily the biggest person next to her who saw this mixed family as his true family. The family that was thicker than blood although there was no biological connection. Bobby was very protective of the three younger men who he saw as his blood brother's.

How was he going to take the news of what she was about to tell him?

"Bobby, look at this." Evelyn said picking up the letter. "I just got it today."

Bobby's looked at the letter a little suspiciously and once he started reading it Evelyn noticed his behavior slowly start to change. His hands gripped the letter more and his breathing slowed.

He put the letter down once he was done but remained silent.

"Bobby?"

"Are you gonna call?" Bobby asked softly and Evelyn knew that he was trying to keep his temper under control.

"I don't know." she answered.

"You can't." Bobby lightly stated. "You don't know if this is real or not. This guy could be fake. We can't let anything mess with Jack. He's still real sensitive about a lot of things. This could set him back."

"Bobby, what if they really are his family?" Evelyn asked.

"_We_ are his family." Bobby stated with a slightly louder tone. "_Us_. Not this Billy guy. You're his mom and I'm his brother. Not whoever this Billy is."

"Bobby!" Evelyn lightly snapped. "Listen to yourself. What if this _is_ real? What if this really is Jack's family? One that's looking for him. You're saying we should keep him from them."

"Does Jack even remember them?" Bobby asked. "I don't remember him ever saying anything about them. You told me about what happened to him that made him forget."

"There is a chance that he does remember them." Evelyn said.

"Have you asked?"

"No. I had no idea that Jack had any relatives. I was told he was an orphan, no living family of any kind." Evelyn answered. "What if Jack remembers but he thinks that they don't know what happened to him? Bobby, I have to call Jack and ask him."

"But what if he doesn't?" Bobby asked. "What if you asking him makes him curious and this all gets out of control? It could upset Jack if we find out this guy may be a fake."

"Then I should call Billy first." Evelyn answered picking up her phone. "I'll ask him to describe Jack, ask him questions that we know are true about him. If he really is Jackie's brother then he should know."

Bobby tried to protest but his mother was already dialing the numbers and held the phone to her ear. He put his hands on his lap and gripped his knees tightly in order to keep himself from reaching over and grabbing the phone to stop the call.

He watched as Evelyn sat up straight and knew that the call had been answered,

"Hello. Is this Billy Darley?...I'm Evelyn Mercer...Yes, the same one...I'm calling because I recieved your letter...Yes, the one about Jack..."

Bobby stood and walked into the living room where he wasn't able to hear his mother's conversation as well. He didn't want to hear his mother talk to a random person about Jack. He didn't want to hear this man confirm that he knows who Jack is, that Jack was born in his family, torn away from them and now he wants him back.

Bobby had been the one to see Jack transform from a scared child to the slow rising rockstar he was becoming. He'd been there to comfort him when he was scared or lonely, he'd been the one to show him how to play hockey, he'd seen him smile and laugh, watched him grow taller and taller...

_He_ is Jack's brother.

"Alright. That's perfectly fine with me...Yes...My oldest son will be the only other one here though...Alright then...I'll see you both tomorrow."

Bobby froze and felt a great amount of disbelief rise inside him. His mother was allowing the two men to come to their very home tomorrow.

He walked back into the living room and right away stopped when he saw the unsure look on his mother's face. She was as unsure about it as he was. This was about her youngest son after all.

Her baby. Her little Jackie.

This was going to be tough on all of them.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

**[The next day]**

The cold New York morning was something regular to the people who lived there. Even for people who had been born in other places who had moved to Detroit were use to the cold seasons that occured throughout most of the year.

For twenty year old Jack Mercer, the weather was perfect all year round.

Or maybe it was becuase he was in a good mood that he was looking at the bright side of things.

Today he was going back home after being in New York for the past year. He hadn't been able to go home to visit because his band was taking up a lot of time but now that their manager was making a deal with a producer he and the rest of his bandmates were able to have some time off.

He wasn't wasting any time in trying to get home and had decided to fly to Detroit instead of taking a bus.

He was really looking foward to spending time with his family. It was going to be a big surprise since he hadn't told them that he was coming. He knows his mother loves surprises. He'd seen it all the time when Bobby would randomly show up when he would get suspensions when he was still in the league.

Surley he would get a welcoming like that or even better since he wasn't in any trouble. As long as he got a loving welcome from his mother than he was happy.

This was going to be a big surprise and, for once, Bobby couldn't get one over on him.

Yes, he was finally going to get the bigger surprise. Nothing could top his surprise return home.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Bobby walked outside to take out the trash. His body was running on automatic since his mind was on other things. Mainly the fact that his mother had called the man who claimed to be Jack's brother and he was going to show up in a few minutes to speak with them and prove that he shares Jack's blood.

Bobby wasn't really sure what to expect when Billy arrived. What was the man like? What did he do for a living? Did he have any kind of record? What had he been like towards Jack before they were separated?

All of those questions and more were running through Bobby's mind and he couldn't help but feel a little worried and nervous.

What if this guy _is_ Jack's real brother? What if Jack _did_ remember him? Would he want to go back with him when he found out that his family found him?

Would he lose his baby brother?

Bobby was doing what he could to convince himself that if Jack found out what was going on that he would remain with the Mercer family. He did legally have their name and has lived with them since he was eight.

That was only a year after the injury that caused him to forget the first seven years of his life. So basically he'd been with them all his life. That he knew of.

Jack had always said it didn't matter if he doesn't ever remember the lost years because he was with people he would never forget no matter what.

Bobby hoped Jack's statement would stand in this situation if he found out what was going on.

As he walked toward the house and his mind tried to figure a few things out, his ears became aware of a sound in the distance and was growing louder.

Bobby stood at the bottom of the steps of the house and waited to see if the source of the noise was going to appear or not. He didn't have to wait long and saw a black mustang appear around the corner. Red and orange flames swirled across the hood of the car and the engine sounded like it wanted to speed down every possible road.

Bobby had to admit that the car was amazing and that he wouldn't mind having one like it.

He stood still as the car came to a stop by the sidewalk. The engine from the mustang was cut off and he waited for someone to show up.

Finally, the drivers door opened and someone climbed out.

Bobby was right away on edge when he saw the man. He was tall and thin, just like Jack. His head was shaved, dark tattoo's spiraled all over his neck and a brown jacket fit his slim build.

The man slowly walked over to where Bobby stood and stopped a few feet away.

"Need something?" Bobby asked.

"I'm here to speak with Ms. Evelyn Mercer. I'm Billy Darley." the man answered.

Bobby right away noticed the resemblance the man held to Jack. They could very well be twins were it not for the age difference. Even their eyes seemed to be same shade of blue. There was no doubt about it, even for Bobby.

This man was definately related to Jack.

At the same time Bobby noticed a familar feature on Billy that he himself had seen and had himself accuried many years ago.

Billy's face was set to look like he was emotionless or like nothing bothered him but Bobby could see right through him. He could see his history in his eyes.

He'd been raised in the streets, had a hard past and upbringing, was doing what he needed in order to survive, didn't show fear to anyone and only very few knew what he was really like.

Billy was a lot like Bobby.

Despite his appearance, it was obvious that he tried to look his best for this meet. Bobby noticed he was dressed in what he assumed were his best dress clothes. All black and a silver cross on a chain hanging around his neck.

_Just like Jackie._ Bobby thought to himself.

"She told me that you were coming. She said you were gonna have someone else with you though. I'm Bobby, her oldest son." Bobby said and quickly shook hands with the man.

"Thanks. My younger brother Joe was suppose to come with me but he's a bit under the weather right now. We're not use to how cold it is here." Billy said.

"I understand." Bobby said. "Well, come on in. She's waiting for you."

Billy nodded and followed Bobby inside.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"Mr. Richard Harrison please go to the security booth. Your suitcase has been found."_

Jack quickly grabbed his suitcase and guitar case as he passed in front of him on the moving rail. Slinging the strap on his shoulder and keeping a good grip on his instrument, he made his way toward the front doors of the crowded airport.

The second he stepped past the doors and into the cold air, he felt a smile cross his face. He was definately back in Detroit.

Quickly spotting an available taxi, Jack hurried over and managed to grab it before someone else. Climbing into the back seat, Jack felt that grabbing the taxi had been almost too easy but then he remembered that not all taxi's were as hard to get in Detroit as they were in New York.

"Where to sir?" the driver asked.

Jack gave his home address as he fastened his seatbelt. He sat back and lightly smiled as the car started moving. As the car continued down the street he took in all of the things that he'd seen many times before. For some reason, every time he came home from New York it felt like he was seeing a whole new city.

For another reason, it all felt magnified today. Other than his coming home being a surprise, Jack couldn't really figure out why everything seemed so new to him.

_It doesn't matter._ Jack decided as he turned his eyes forward. _I'm home for a break and my band is finally heading somewhere. Things are looking up. This day couldn't possibly get any better._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Here's his picture." Evelyn said handing Billy a frammed photo.

The tall man took the photo and looked at the face of the person who was his little brother.

That innocent face, bright smile, blue eyes that held so much life...

"He hasn't changed a bit." Billy said softly. "He's just grown up."

"How old was he when he was taken away?" Evelyn asked softly.

"He was four." Billy answered looking at the woman before him. "Actually, he was taken away from us only two days after he'd turned four. Joe and I were taking care of him and the day the cops showed up we thought that we were all going to be saved. But the three of us were together for three more days before the foster system decided we needed to be apart. Jack got away from Boston, and our dad, and we never saw him again. Ever since we found out what was going on, Joe and I promised that we would find Jack no matter what. We've missed him."

"What was he like?" Evelyn asked, curious about how her youngest son was as a child before he'd fallen into the foster system.

Billy lightly smiled as he continued to look at the picture.

"He was a real happy kid." he said. "So full of energy. Always bouncing around, full of laughter...Without our mother, Joe and I kinda raised him. Our father wasn't really father of the year so it was up to me and Joe to make sure that Jack had everything he needed. We did everything we could to make him happy. And he was for the most part."

"What were the times he wasn't?" Evelyn asked.

"When our dad was around." Billy answered. "Our dad...He...He was a dealer in drugs, chop shops and guns. Because of those things he always had money and from time to time I would take some to make sure that Joe and Jack could have something to eat. But at the same time, we were constantly on our guard because our dad would completely drugged up. He would come home stoned out of his mind and would start yelling at us, hitting us, locking us in closets...Jack had developed a serious fear of our dad. And I don't blame him."

"Sounds like you guys went through a lot." Bobby figured.

"Yeah, we did." Billy agreed finally looking up from the picture.

"What did Jack look like when he was little?" Evelyn asked.

"Actually, I have a picture with me. This is the best picture of us together. It was taken when he just turned three, about a year before he was taken away." Billy said reaching into his back pocket, pulling out a worn out wallet, took a picture out and handed it to Evelyn.

The older woman took the slightly worn out photo and smiled when she finally saw what Jack looked like as a toddler. His big blue eyes, that big smile, his little chubby cheeks...

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to see a picture of him when he was so little." Evelyn said handing the photo back. "He was placed with us when he was eight and there were no photo's of him taken in any of the homes besides ones needed for...evidence. I'm glad to know there's one of him when he was young and happy."

"I've kept every photo I could find of him. I can send you a few. It's the least I can do after seeing how much you've helped Jack."

"It was all of our pleasure to have him as part of our family." Evelyn said. "Granted it took him a while to get use to a new home but he settled in very nicely."

Billy then turned serious but concerned eyes to his brother's adoptive mother.

"Ms. Evelyn, can you...can you please tell me what happened to Jack those few years he wasn't with you?"

Billy right away noticed a sad look in Evelyn's eyes and knew that he wasn't about to hear anything good.

"It's all horrible and Jack is very sensitive about it. When he was placed in the foster system, the first two homes that he'd been in were very descent. He had been taken care of properly. But it was the homes after that that changed Jack in every way."

Bobby sat quietly and as still as a statue as his mother went over the details of the hell Jack had suffered through for nearly five years before he'd found salvation. He wanted to cover his ears to block out her words but it wouldn't do any good since he already knew of everything that Jack had endured.

Every thing he heard made him want to find all of those foster parent's and beat them within an inch of their lives. He wanted them all to pay for what they'd done to Jack who had done nothing to deserve that kind of attention and pain.

He looked over to Billy who looked like he didn't want to believe the words that Evelyn was speaking. Like all of it was being made up on the spot to test him for something.

"And there's something else." Evelyn continued. "When Jack was seven and in his final foster home, his foster father at the time struck him in the head with something. We never found out what he hit Jack with but it was enough to put Jack in the child intensive care unit for nearly two weeks. That was when I came in. I saw him in that bed in the hospital every day that he was there. I stayed at his side for hours at a time. He woke up after three days but the rest of the time he was too scared to talk to me because he was scared that I might be like one of his previous foster parent's. While I was there the doctor's found out that the head injury caused some damage."

"What kind?" Billy asked in a soft and slightly shaky voice.

"Memory damage." Evelyn answered sadly. "Because of the injury Jack didn't remember anything. He only remembered his first name. Anything before that was lost. To this day he doesn't remember anything before he was eight. So there's a chance that he may not remember you or Joe."

Evelyn lightly frowned when she saw the sad look on Billy's face. She knew very well that it would be hard for him to accept all of this. The news of what happened to Jack as a foster child, the injury that caused him to forget most of his childhood and the possibility that he may not remember his own brother's.

It would be hard for anyone to accept this of their youngest sibling.

"Has he been ok afterwards?" Billy asked obviously trying to see past what he was just told.

"He's gotten better." Evelyn answered. "The only bright side of his memory loss is that he doesn't remembered the things he suffered through. But he's always had this kind of unknown feeling. The mention of something unwanted makes him feel uneasy and he doesn't really let anyone get too close to him. I've done everything I could to help him and he's doing fantastic."

"I'm glad that he's doing better." Billy said.

"We are too." Bobby agreed. "The way he was when he first came here you'd think he was someone else entirly."

"I'm sure it'll be a while before I actually see him though." Billy said.

"Maybe. It's been a while since we last saw him too. His band in New York takes up a lot of his time. But let us talk to him and we'll see how he reacts to this." Evelyn said.

"Thank you ma'am. I really appreciate all of this." Billy said. "Well...I guess I better get going and see how Joe is doing. Thank you for taking the time to meet me."

"Of course." Evelyn said. "And I promise that I'll call Jack and talk to him today."

"I really appreciate this ma'am. This really means a lot to me. I feel like I'm finally getting the chance to see my little brother again. I've missed him so much."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Hey, Billy." Bobby called walking down the stairs as Billy neared his car.

"Yeah?" Billy asked turning around and facing the older man.

"Listen, I'm not trying to come off as rude or whatever but there's just something I gotta know." Bobby said.

"What?" Billy asked.

"What do you hope to accomplish by wanting to talk to Jack?"

Billy lightly sighed before answering.

"He's all that me and my brother Joe have." he started. "When we were kids we looked out for each other. Jack was so little and couldn't protect himself. So Joe and I did. We made sure that nothing ever happened to him. He made our lives so much happier just by being a happy little kid. When he was taken away from us and we never saw him again, it was like everything that made us happy went too. Jack is our baby brother. We think about him every day. We've always wondered where he was and if he was ok. I'm relieved that he was able to grow up here with Evelyn as his new mother. We just want to see him and see what he's like. Even if he doesn't remember us, we just want to know that he's happy here."

Bobby nodded, understanding everything that he just heard.

"Well," he said. "We'll talk to Jack and see if we can't get him to come home for a while to talk to him about everything. It was nice meeting you Billy."

"Same to you." Billy said as he and Bobby shook hands.

Bobby watched as Billy climbed into his mustang and drive off. He stood there until the car vanished from sight down the street just as a faded taxi came around the corner and Evelyn joined him outside.

"What if Jack does remember them and he wants to see them?" Bobby asked.

Evelyn was about to answer Bobby's question but the taxi pulled up to the side and a familiar person caught their attention.

"I'm home." Jack announced happily as he stepped out of the cab.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Jackie!" Evelyn cried happily as she hurried over and embraced her youngest son greatly. "Oh honey. I'm so happy to see you!"

"Hi mom." Jack lightly choked from the joy he felt at seeing his mother after so long.

"Hey Ma, you're hoggin' the fairy." Bobby declared with a grin.

Evelyn chuckled as she slowly released her youngest and allowed Bobby to embrace him.

"Hey Cracker Jack." Bobby greeted.

"Hey Bobby." Jack replied hugging his brother tightly.

Bobby pulled back and looked his brother over.

"Still the scrawny fairy I see." he commented.

"You're just jealous I don't hold weight as easily as you do." Jack replied.

"You little..." Bobby chuckled grabbing his youngest brother and messing up his hair. How long are you gonna stay?"

"A while." Jack answered escaping from Bobby's grasp. "My manager is getting a deal set with a record company as we speak. So we have some time off until we here something."

"Oh Jackie, that's wonderful." Evelyn exclaimed hugging her son once more.

"Yeah, now you'll be able to perform in front of a whole stadium of fairy boys throwing their boxers at you." Bobby declared with a grin.

"Bobby, leave your brother alone." Evelyn declared.

"Yeah Bobby." Jack said soaking up being protected by their mother.

"Whatever." Bobby said waving a hand dismissivly.

"Come inside honey. It's freezing and you're exhausted." Evelyn said taking Jack's free hand and leading him into the house.

"It was a quick flight mom." Jack insisted through a smile, loving every bit of attention his mother was giving him.

"Well either way, you're my baby and it's been a long time since I last babied you."

"She's calling you a baby Jack." Bobby declared with a grin as he shut the door and placed his brother's guitarcase against the wall.

"Beats being the oldest." Jack said as Evelyn lead him to the living room.

"Hey, being the oldest is way better than being the youngest." Bobby declared.

"As if!"

Evelyn chuckled at the two. It was just like Bobby and Jack to get into a debate about the better status of age order. They'd been debating the topic since Jack was ten and he'd made the statement that the youngest always got more attention.

Bobby had right away argued the statement and the two had been at it ever since with no end in sight.

"Brought you something mom." Jack said putting his bag down, opening it and pulling out a white box. "Thought you might like to sample something straight from the Big Apple."

Evelyn took the box and opened the lid. She smiled when she saw a fabulous looking chocolate chip chocolate chessecake sitting inside.

"I never should have told you about my sweet tooth Jackie." she said before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you sweetheart."

"You bring me anything?" Bobby commented jokingly. "A model's number maybe? Or how about the model?"

"Nope. You'll have to settle for something else bro." Jack answered pulling out a second slightly larger box out of his bag and handed it to the older man.

"I swear Jackie, if this is one of your ideas of good clothing and it turns out to be a fairy..."

Bobby right away stopped mid-sentence when his mind registered what he was holding. Jack only grinned in victory as Bobby held up an autographed jersey of Bobby's favorite hockey player.

"How the hell did you get a hold of this?" Bobby asked through absolute shock.

"I have my ways too." Jack answered. "You're not the only sneaky Mercer around here Bobby."

"This must have cost a fortune." Bobby declared. "How'd you get it?"

"Are you gonna accept it with gratitude or what?" Jack chuckled.

"Thank you, you little fairy." Bobby said pulling his little brother into a hug before going back to admiring his possible new prized possession.

"Jackie, go unpack and when you're done we can all have a piece of this cheesecake." Evelyn suggested.

"Better be quick Jackie. You know ma can be delayed from sweets for only so long." Bobby joked and got lighty slapped on his arm.

"I'll be quick." Jack said with a grin before heading upstairs with is suitcase and instrument.

Bobby looked up from his new gift when he believed Jack was engrossed in unpacking.

"Should I hint something to him?" he asked softly.

"I think so. Just see if he remembers anything." Evelyn answered.

"Alright. Don't wait up for the cheesecake ma."

"I wasn't planning to Bobby." Evelyn said with a smirk as she headed to the kitchen.

Bobby chuckled. "And she wonders where we get it from."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Hey Bobby." Jack greeted as he pulled out clothes from his bag and tossed them into the hamper.

"Cracker Jack." Bobby replied. "Glad to be home?"

"Yeah." Jack answered with a smile. "Are you?"

"I'm glad to be home and I'm glad that my baby brother is here." Bobby answered. "I need at least _one _little brother to torture while I'm home."

"Lucky me." Jack commented sarcastically.

"Hey, the second part of that is true because I'm the only brother you're gonna have here for a while too." Bobby stated. "Jerry's too whipped to leave the house for a while and Angel is somewhere playing in the sand."

"You're making fun of Jerry because he's married and Angel because he's stationed somewhere?"

"Shut it fairy boy."

Jack chuckled at his brother. It was just like old times again. Being able to trabe remarks and insults with each other was always tradition in the Mercer house and after returning home after being away for so long Jack welcomed it greatly.

He hadn't realized how much he had missed his family until it was his second month in New York. Naturally he'd called and written as much as he could but the band had really taken a lot of his time.

Hearing that he was getting a break until a deal was made had been like a blessing. He'd spent a year in one of the worlds largest cities and he was glad to finally be home and be with his family.

"So," the youngest said trying to make conversation. "Anything interesting happen lately?"

"Not really." Bobby answered then decided to see how well in tact Jack's memories of his childhood were. "Actually, you ever hear of a guy named Billy Darley?"

Bobby right away noticed Jack stand perfectly straight and stopped his actions at the mentioned name. For a second he feared that Jack knew the person he just mentioned.

"Darley." Jack said with some thought. "I don't know why but that name sounds so familiar. He a friend of yours from the good ol' days?"

"Not really." Bobby answered. "I heard about this guy in a paper. Said he's very well known by certain people. But since a fairy like you doesn't know him then he isn't that famous."

"When are you gonna admit that you know I'm not gay?" Jack asked with a serious tone.

"You know that I know you're not Jackie but as your big brother I have to make fun of you. It's the law." Bobby said then brought the youngest into a hug which caught Jack off guard a little.

"You know that I do care about you right?" Bobby asked seriously.

Jack pulled back and gave his brother a confused look.

"You feelin' alright Bobby?"

"Yeah. But you do know right?" Bobby asked, obviously still waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I guess." Jack answered still a little confused by his brother's new curiosity. "Why are you suddenly so worried if I know you really do care?"

"No reason." Bobby answered. "I mean, I know I tease you a lot and you don't like it at times. I just wanna make sure that you know I do it all in the name of brotherly love."

"I know." Jack said honestly though still a bit skeptic inside.

"Hey, how about we spend some time together later?" Bobby offered. "Just the two of us. Get in a little bonding time."

"Sure. That sounds cool." Jack answered with a smile.

"Awesome. I'll let you get settled in and we'll take off after that. Alright?"

"Alright." Jack agreed and Bobby noticed he seemed to speed up his process of unpacking. He couldn't help but smile as he walked back downstairs.

Out of all four of them, Bobby knew that he and Jack were the closest. He had helped Jack the most when he'd first come to them as a scared and broken child and that made Jack cling to him because Bobby protected and helped him.

It had made Bobby proud to feel that he had been the one to get through to Jack when no one else besides their mother could. Ever since that time Bobby knew that Jack looked up to him for a lot of things and it made him ever more protective of the youngest.

He didn't want anything to break the bond that they had.

Walking into the kitchen, Bobby spotted his mother sitting at the table with a cup of coffee between her hands and the cheesecake on a plate in front of her completely whole.

"Well?" she asked with a curious look in her eyes.

"Nothing." Bobby answered simply as he sat down next to her. "I said the guys name and Jack doesn't remember. Said it sounded familiar but he doesn't remember."

"Oh my." Evelyn breathed softly. "He really doesn't remember Billy and Joe."

"Guess not." Bobby said. "What are you gonna tell them?"

"I have to tell them the truth Bobby." Evelyn answered. "They need to know that he doesn't remember them."

"What do you think they'll do?" Bobby asked.

"They may want to come here and see him. If Jack sees them he may remember." Evelyn answered.

Bobby sat straight up and Evelyn knew that it was a sign he didn't like what she just mentioned. She couldn't really blame him though. If the situation ever came to that she could understand Bobby's behavior.

Two strangers coming to see her youngest son while they claimed to be the family he doesn't remember didn't exactly make her feel at ease either. Jack was still sensitive about things he did remember after the head injury and still wasn't use to people getting too close to him.

And just like when he was younger, he looked to Bobby for comfort and Bobby had no problem giving his youngest brother that comfort and protection.

It was one of the greatest things about Bobby that Evelyn admired. Her oldest son was always so ready to protect his younger brother's and always ready to teach a lesson to anyone who came close to threatening them.

Right now it seemed that Bobby was on the highest big brother alert he'd ever been on in his life.

"Bobby! I'm done!" Jack's voice rang out.

"Alright. Get down here." Bobby replied and turned his attention back to his mother whose eyes were on him questioningly. "Me and the fairy are gonna spend a little time together. You know, bond and catch up on things. Guess you're gonna have that cheesecake all to yourself ma."

Evelyn smiled happily and it made Bobby smile. He knew that Evelyn loved it when they spent time together as brother's. With Jerry being married and in a home of his own they didn't really get to see him as much as they wished and with Angel in the military it was even rarer to see him. That meant that Bobby and Jack were the ones who saw each other and spent time together the most.

Jack appeared in the foyer and grabbed his jacket.

"We'll be back in a few hours Ma. Don't get that cake all at once." Bobby said getting up.

"Alright. Just look after Jackie while you're out." Evelyn stated.

"Don't worry Ma. I'll make sure he doesn't fly away." Bobby declared with a grin as he grabbed his jacket with one hand and his brother in a headlock with the other and led them outside with Jack demanding to be released.

Evelyn lightly smiled before it slowly faded away as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"How could you have forgotten to bring your hockey stick? You fairy!" Bobby exclaimed.

"I'm sorry if I had to leave it at my loft because I couldn't take it on the plane." Jack answered with a smirk.

"Just like you to come up with an excuse." Bobby sighed with a shake of his head. "But I guess we can get you a new one. You've had that same stick since you were like fourteen."

"And the only reason I got it was because it was yours and you got a new one. So it's older than that." Jack stated. "Hit someone one more time with it and you'll need a new beating stick."

"Good point Cracker Jack. Guess I'll get a new one too." Bobby said as he drove the car into the nearly empty partking lot of a sports store. "So how many times do you play in New York?"

"Maybe twice every two weeks. Depends how much free time I have." Jack answered.

"You're slacking Jackie. Bad." Bobby declared parking the car.

"I'm busy a lot of the time." Jack declared. "It's not easy becoming a rock star you know."

"Oh Jackie, what am I going to do with you?" Bobby asked sadly patting his brother's shoulder.

"Lay off on the gay jokes?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Not a chance." Bobby answered with a smirk when he saw his youngest brother's disappointed face. He figured Jack should have known by now that he wouldn't let up on the playful teasing. He'd told Jack a long time ago that all of the teasing was out of brotherly affection but it seemed the younger man was determined to get his older brother to stop.

"Here we go." Bobby mused walking toward wall that held a large selection of hockey sticks. He looked at a few before taking one day and tossing it to Jack.

Jack caught it and began to examin it as Bobby started to look for one for himself.

"So how long do you think it'll take Jer to realize you're back home if none of us tell him?" Bobby asked taking down a black and red stick.

"I give him two days." Jack answered before doing a slow practice swing. "How often does he go see you and mom anyway?"

"At least once or twice a week." Bobby answered putting the black and red stick back on the rack and looking at another one. "You know Jerry. He's get so wrapped into his work and being husband and father of the year that he doesn't really pay much attention to anything else."

"Yeah but when he gets started on something you can't really get him to stop unless it's something big." Jack said twirling the stick in his hand as Bobby continued to search for the perfect one for himself. "You heard from Angel?"

"About a week ago. They got him near Vegas for the next two months. You know your big sister. Going to casino's and flirting with the show girls. I bet Sofi would really love to see that."

"You really don't like her huh?" Jack asked with a grin.

"Hell no I don't." Bobby answered taking a stick down and examined it as if it were a precious jewel. Then he turned to his baby brother while holding the stick tightly. "You're not going to be as crazy as Angel are you?"

"A blunt object is in your dangerous hands. What do you think?" Jack replied.

"Good answer Jackie." Bobby said then looked at the item he held. "I think this one is the one."

"Pysco with a hockey stick." Jack muttered.

"What?" Bobby demanded.

"Nothing."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Evelyn sat quietly on the couch hoping her knitting would keep her mind off the conversation on the phone she just had with Billy. She told him that Jack didn't recall the Darley name or anything else related to it.

Billy had sounded sad that Jack didn't remember anything about his blood family but took it fairly well. She even got the chance to speak with Joe, the second Darley brother. He sure sounded like he was under the weather but wasn't sick enough to not talk to the woman who was his youngest brother's new mother.

She found that Joe was a bit shy, like Jack, and tried to find out as much about his long lost little brother as possible. He'd been so happy to hear what Jack was like and how he'd been able to grow up safely in the Mercer house.

He had actually asked Evelyn if it would be alright to recieve updates if he remembered anything about being a Darley. Evelyn had promised that she would let him and Billy know if Jack remembered anything and it seemed that it relieved him greatly.

Eventually the call ended and she waited for Jack and Bobby to return.

Her oldest and youngest son's returned about twenty minutes after the call ended and she was a little surprised to see them both carrying various bags.

"Mom, I think Bobby's feeling sick." Jack announced placing the bags on the floor next to the couch. "He paid for all of this."

Evelyn looked up at Bobby.

"What? He wasn't here for his birthday." Bobby exclaimed. "I got stuff for you too."

Jack chuckled at his brother since it was rare to see him be this generous.

"I'm so glad to be home." he said.

.

.

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Come on fairy." Bobby declared. "Need to break that new stick in."

"Can't we wait until tomorrow?" Jack replied.

"Nope. Needs to be today Cracker Jack. Let's go. Five minutes or I'm dragging you by your glittery wings." Bobby shouted upstairs.

"You're not going to be rough with him are you?" Evelyn asked.

Half an hour had passed since they'd returned from the mall and Bobby was now trying to get his baby brother to test his new hockey stick saying it needed to be broken in so it would be ready to use when a real game came up.

Jack claimed that he wanted to stay home the rest of the day but Bobby wasn't having it. Insisting that they get a brotherly game of hockey going. She was very much for the idea of them spending more time together but at the same time she wanted to spend time with her youngest son.

But she remembered that an agreement had been made and was allowing the hockey game to take place.

"I'm not going to hurt him. Just man him up a little." Bobby answered.

"The last time you did that he came back bruised." Evelyn stated. "Just make sure that doesn't happen again. I'd like to enjoy my son's visit with him in one piece."

"Ma, it's hockey. He's come back a lot worse." Bobby stated then quickly shut his mouth when he saw the shocked look his mother was giving him.

Luckily for him Jack appeared and was grabbed by his brother and rushed out the door.

"Took you long enough." Bobby declared.

"Bobby Mercer. I want explainations when you get back!"

"What was that about?" Jack asked as Bobby practically shoved him into the car.

"Story for another day." Bobby declared starting the car.

Jack looked at his brother than at the house where his mother was standing in the doorway watching them leave.

"What'd you do?"

"Didn't I say to save it for later?"

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Bobby looked across the rink and easily spotted the familiar black mustang. Two people were standing outside it but it was somewhat difficult to make out their faces or what they were doing.

The oldest Mercer brother turned and saw Jack skating over to him, oblivious to the fact that there were two people watching them.

"Alright fairy. Show me how bad you've slacked and what I have to work with. Probably gonna have to reteach you to play hockey. As if the first time wasn't hard enough. Falling down all the time."

"I was seven." Jack declared.

"Excuses, excuses."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Oh man. That's him." Joe lightly mused with a small happy but sad smile on his face.

Billy remained silent as he watched the tall figure skillfully make his way around the ice. They were a few yards away but somehow they were able to see their long time missing brother clearly.

True as the picture that he'd been shown, the young man dressed in black from head to toe was the splitting image of the two Darley brother's. The facial features were very hard to miss.

"I can't believe how big he is." Billy said. "He was always so small."

"He definately got it from us." Joe said still smiling though a bit more happily. "Got being skinny from you though."

"That's also in the Darley genes cause you're no strong man yourself Joey." Billy replied as he watched his long lost little brother score a perfect goal then circle around to make another. Though he was skilled, it seemed the youngest blood Darley brother was out of practice in the sport. As if he hadn't played in a while.

"He's quick." Joe said.

"Gets it from us." Billy replied. "I've seen the way you haul a** when Heco brings beer over."

Joe lightly pouted but remained silent.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Bobby swung his stick out to try to block the puck but missed by inches.

"Score." Jack yelled victoriously. "You sure _I'm_ the one who's been slacking?"

"Better watch your mouth Jackie. This game ain't over yet." Bobby declared reclaiming the puck from the goalie net.

"This is boring with just the two of us." Jack said.

"Well we ain't got anyone who's brave enough to take us on. Even just you and me we're still tough as hell to beat." Bobby bragged.

"Cause half the time you're driving your stick into the back of someone's head and sending them to the hospital." Jack stated.

"Hey, we win don't we? And I remind everyone of the rule that no one f***s with the Mercer's or else they don't live to see the next day."

"I think because I'm your brother is the only reason I'm not scared of you when you say that." Jack said point blank.

"S**t. Then I haven't been doing my job as an older brother right." Bobby declared.

Jack groaned realizing he'd pointed out Bobby's ego as an older brother had slacked and knew that he was in for a heck of a time being back home.

It was then that he looked up and noticed two people standing by a black mustang.

"Why don't we ask those guys? They look tough enogh to handle a game or two with us."

Bobby looked over to where Jack motioned.

"Nope." he answered quickly.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Ma made me promise not to rough you up even though I would very much love to." Bobby replied as he moved toward the center of the rink.

Jack stared at his brother with confusion all over his face. This was the first time Bobby had denied a pick-up game and that said to Jack that something was seriously wrong with his brother.

"Bobby?"

"What?" Bobby asked looking up from aiming the puck to his little brother.

"Are you drunk?"

Bobby gave Jack a confused look because of the question he was just asked.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Evelyn looked up when she heard the front door open. She smiled when she saw her two boys walk in with a light layer of snow clinging to their clothes.

"Starting to snow Ma. Break out the hot chocolate." Bobby announced removing his jacket.

"That sounds like a good idea." Evelyn said with a smile as she stood.

"Now I know something weird is going on." Jack declared.

"What do you mean Jackie?" Evelyn asked as they all moved to the kitchen.

"Other than Bobby having a good idea, when we were at the rink and there were two guys we could have had a game with he said no." Jack answered. "I think he's getting sick."

Jack was cut off from further statements by a slap upside the head with Bobby giving him a warning look.

"Bobby, be nice to Jackie." Evelyn said.

"Yeah Bobby. Be nice to Jackie." Jack repeated tauntingly.

"Spoiled brat." Bobby declared.

"He's the baby. Of course he is." Evelyn said placing three mugs on the table as the water heated up on the stove.

"Get use to it." Jack said with a smirk.

"I will as long as you get use to me smacking you on the head. See if you remember the words to your songs then." Bobby replied.


End file.
